The Rising Phoenix
by Death's Whisperer
Summary: Bella never saw it coming. Charlie- her father, had an affair when he was with Renee. So what happens when there is a knock at their door? Drama, hate, anguish and love. How will Bella cope when her best friend is suddenly drawn to the stranger? Jacob/oc
1. Surprise, surprise

**Bella never saw it coming. Charlie- her father, had an affair when he was with Renee. So what happens when there is a knock at their door? Drama, hate, anguish and love. How will Bella cope when her best friend is suddenly drawn to the stranger? Jacob/oc.**

**~The Rising Phoenix~**

_**Chapter 1- Surprise, Surprise.**_

* * *

She gently rolled onto her side, her brown hair falling onto her pillows. Large brown eyes stare sleepily at the wall. A yawn escapes her. A white arm drapes over her slender waist. A smile formed on her soft pink lips. "Edward…" she whispered, leaning back and closing her eyes.

A small hum mumbled behind her, before a head popped up and kissed her forehead sweetly. A tingling sensation shivered through her. Her smile grew in anticipation. She rolled over toward the one named Edward. "Good morning, love" said a soft, velvety smooth voice. "Did you sleep well, Bella?"

Bella huffed out happily, leaning into his stone hard and cold chest. "Mmhmm…" she mumbled, letting another yawn escape her. "I didn't say anything, did I?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Edward sighed "I wish you did," he said, stroking her head "I thought you'd slipped into a coma. You weren't moving or talking, you're never like that." his tone became more calmer when Bella placed a hand on his cheek. "What did you dream about?" he whispered eagerly.

Bella blinked slowly, breathing in his dizzily sweet scent. "Hmmm…" she mumbled again "Well…" she began "Me, I guess" she shrugged lightly. Edward chuckled, shaking his head. Bella played with the collar of his shirt. "You left" she stated, her fingers grazing across the smooth fabric.

Edward sighed again "Alice wanted to see me. But I was only gone for 15 minutes, I managed to change with some extra time" he mumbled, his eyes never leaving hers. "Nothing to worry about, it was just about the wedding arrangements and guests she wanted to invite"

Bella's eyes narrowed into slits "She wanted to see you? About the wedding arrangements?" Edward nodded "What else?" she asked, her voice lowering.

"That's it, honestly" he said, tearing his eyes away from her and looking over at the digital clock with red lights. "Are you ready to get up now?" he asked, his eyes flickering back to hers. "I think you've slept for the majority of the day, I kept you up all night talking"

Bella's expression changed immediately "Oh" she mumbled, a hint of red in her pale cheeks.

Edward chuckles, stroking her scarlet cheeks with his ice cold hand. Bella embraces the cold touch, allowing it to cool her cheek. "I'm going to miss that" he spoke softly. Bella rolls her eyes and sits up. He sits up with her. "I should go so you can change". Bella looks at him with a hurt expression. Edward pecks her on the lips before looking her in the eye "I'll come see you later, I promise".

Bella nods her head, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before watching as he climbed out of the bed and toward the window. Edward looks back at her, throwing a warm and reassuring smile before slipping out of the window and out of sight. Bella sighs "I guess I better get changed…" she tells herself, before getting up.

* * *

Bella sat by herself in the kitchen, reading her much abused book of Wuthering heights and eating a plate of toast. She was aware that it had begun to get darker outside, but was wondering why Edward wasn't there. Charlie, her father, wasn't here and was at work doing a late shift.

Was there some reason he wasn't there? Could Alice have had a vision? It was possible… She shook her head, it couldn't have been something bad. After all, all dangers toward her have practically been dismembered and burnt. But that didn't stop her from managing to unwillingly _find_ danger.

She sighs, plopping the last remaining piece of toast into her mouth and chewed slowly. She stops suddenly, her eyes flickering over to the phone. Maybe she could call _him_. Surely he would've came back by now. She swallows loudly, before nervously biting her lower lip. It was just a phone call, nothing bad could come of it, right?

She breathed through her nose, standing up and gliding toward the phone, pressing the numbers she memorised with ease. Bella lifted the old black phone to her ear, listening to the repeated ringing until someone picked up.

After some time, she'd begun to think no one would answer and was about to hang up when someone answered. "Hello?" the person said.

Bella sighed in relief "Billy…" she said slowly "Has…" she sucked in a shaky breath of air "Has Jacob come home yet?"

There was a few mumbles in the background, Bella wondered if he had guests, probably did. "Listen Bella, this isn't a good time" he said, his voice trying to sound soft, but it came off quite nervous.

"Please Billy, has Jacob came back?" she pleaded, a small part of her heart felt like it'd been stabbed.

"Bella-"

"-_Please_" she whispered, her hand gripping the counter lightly. "Please, just tell me"

There was a long sigh from the other end of the line "Before you do anything, just let him cool off, ok?".

Bella's face lit up "So he's come back?" she asked eagerly.

"Goodbye Bella" Billy mumbled, before hanging up.

Bella smiled as she placed the phone down. The thought if Jacob being back made her feel light headed and full of joy. She danced back over to the table, her head swimming. But, just before she was about to sit down, there was a light tap at the door.

Bella stopped, her head snapping up. Another smile beamed across her face. _It might be Jacob_ she told herself. _Or Edward…_ her smile widened as she skipped happily toward the door, eagerly ripping the door open.

Her face fell. It wasn't ether of them. It was a young woman. Quite beautiful in her opinion. It was a girl with waist length dark chestnut brown hair and light piercing blue eyes. Her skin was pale like snow and her lips red like blood. Bella had the sudden urge to compare her to Snow White but shrugged it off. "Can I help you, Miss?" she asked kindly.

She petite woman bobs her head "I'm looking for Chief Swan, is he in?" she asked, her voice kind and alluring.

"He's at work right now, can I take a message?" she asked.

The girl nodded "My name's Lucy, I'm his daughter"

Bella's eyes budged while her jaw hit the floor.

**

* * *

**

Please review, and I'll update in a few hours! Sorry for any spelling errors!


	2. Morning Talk

**_Chapter 2: Morning Talk._**

* * *

Bella sat in her room, her head in her hands. Confused. That was one word. But horrified, was another word completely. She had a mixture of both, confusion and horrified. Her head spun wildly while her shoulders shook lightly. Was this why Edward wasn't here? Because Alice foresighted what was coming her way? Was that it?

When Charlie had gotten home, he was in a state of horror when he saw Lucy sitting in the living room with Bella, both of them silently watching the T.V. When she'd invited Lucy in, she had asked how could she be the child of Charlie. Or better yet, how is she his daughter. Bella had never been told she'd had a _sister_. Let alone a sibling.

Lucy had explained that Charlie had went out with her mother for a short period of time, in which time he was married to Renee. That made Bella feel nausea and sick. The thought of her father seeing another woman while he was with Renee… well, sickened her. And now Lucy was moving in with them made it all the worse. Charlie couldn't say anything but nod his head and ask how she'd found out about him.

Lucy said her mother was having some trouble with paying the bills and wanted her to stay with her father. Her mom had given her the address so she'd be able to find out where he was staying. Charlie said she could sleep on the couch for awhile and was planning on cleaning out the attic for her to sleep.

Bella didn't know what to say so left the living room and went to her room, leaving Charlie alone with her. No doubt they'd want to talk about something. But of course, Lucy was barely shocked when Charlie had said he had another daughter, Isabella, or Bella for short, so she guessed her Mom told her about Renee and Bella.

Yet Charlie didn't know anything about Lucy, let alone knew she even existed until not one hour ago. Bella shook her head, rubbing her face as she fell back against her bed. Her life was confusing as it was, but apparently it wanted to get even more confusing.

Cold lips touch her neck. Bella jerks forward into a sitting position. "Sorry," whispered a kind voice "I didn't mean to startle you, love"

Bella sighed, snuggling against Edward's cool chest. "I've got a sister" she stated quietly.

Edward encased Bella in his arms "I know," he whispered back. Bella looked up at him accusingly. Edward smiled a crooked smile, enough to make Bella's heart melt into a puddle of goo. "Alice warned me to stay away, for…certain reasons"

Bella arched a delicate brown eyebrow "Oh?"

Edward's smile faded "Lucy," he whispered into her hair "Is a very superstitious girl."

Bella's brow narrowed "Does she know about-"

"-She knows" Edward interjected softly "She knows quite a lot for a human her age, if I were to stay with you, well, things could get quite ugly" he shrugged lightly, his arms tightening protectively round Bella.

"So she knows _what_ you are?" Bella states, more fact than question. Edward bobs his head swiftly. "Does she know you, Edward?" Edward shakes his head, muttering a 'no'. Bella sighs, snuggling against his chest. "Do recon you'll get to meet her?" she mumbled, her eyes sliding shut.

She felt Edward shrug again "Probably," he said "After all, she's your sister and she'll want to know who you're marrying. I suppose we'll have to tell her at some point or she'll get suspicious. No doubt she's going to get emotional over it all…"

Bella's eyes reopened "We hardly know each other, and yet you speak like we're the closest of friends" Edward looked down at her, before rolling his eyes. "Will we get along?" she asked shortly, her chin resting on his hard chest.

Edward smiled, nodding his head slowly "Alice predicted you'll have a few things in common. Yet she said you're completely the opposite." Bella sighed softly, nuzzling his chest. Edward patted her head. "I'm going to lay low for awhile, so you two can get along" he declared. Bella stiffened, her eyes growing wide.

Edward noticed her distress and rubbed her back calmly "Don't worry, I'll still be here to see you, just not when she's around" he whispered. Bella calmed down slightly, nodding her head and closing her eyes. "Get some sleep," he said "You're tired".

Bella groaned "I've been asleep all day" she whined "I'm fine" she yawned. Edward chuckled, and began to hum a melody into her ear. It was their melody. The song he wrote and played for her.

Soon, Bella began to drift off into a soundless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Bella had gotten up early, round about 10. But Edward wasn't there, much to her disappointment. But she reluctantly pulled herself together and went downstairs. And as expected, Charlie had gone to work. Same old, same old.

She sighed as she poured herself a bowl of cereal, not caring if anyone saw her, she was still half asleep. Bella carried her cereal bowl to the table and sat down happily. Now all she had to think and worry about was the wedding. It was about a month away. Yet she hardly knew who was coming.

Bella spooned the cereal into her mouth slowly, wondering what it was going to be like. Or better yet, how emotional she'll get. After all, Jacob was going to be there… hopefully. Her heart clenched. _It must be so hard for him_… she thought sadly. Having your best friend fall in love with you then watch as you marry someone else. Someone you hate with a passion. It was heartbreaking.

She grimaces. _He'll find someone…_ she told herself. _Jacob will find someone to love, he'll find his happy ending. He will…_ Bella sighed, shaking her head. If he moves on that is. Maybe he never will move on…

"Bella?" says a soft and gentle voice from the doorway. Bella jumps, her head snapping up and her eyes roam around, looking for the source of the voice. Her brown orbs connect with the picture of Snow White standing in her kitchen. Bella's eyes widen as realisation hits her. _Lucy_. "Are you ok?" she asked wearily, stepping forward nervously.

Bella swallowed hard and cleared her throat loudly. "Oh, sorry," she mumbles, a red tint in her cheeks. "I forgot you were here".

Lucy gave Bella a smile that would cause the devil to stop in his tracks. Bella choked back her saliva, gasping. Lucy frowned, concerned "Are you alright?" she asked.

Bella shook her head "I'm fine" she smiles weakly.

Lucy smiles again "D'you mind if I join you?" she asks, her hands behind her back as she rocks back and forth on her heels innocently.

Bella shakes her head again "Sure," she answers, going back to her cereal. Lucy silently glided over to Bella, taking the seat opposite her. Charlie's seat. Lucy probed her elbows up and began to read a book Bella hadn't noticed she had.

Bella carefully read what she was reading. It was a black book with what looked like white leaves and branches surrounding the title. Shiver. That was the name of the book. She shook her head, Bella too had read that book before. It was a wolf story. About a girl who find love in a werewolf.

"So what are your plans for today, Bella?" Lucy asked casually, not tearing her away from the book.

Bella looked back up at her "Nothing, I guess" she mumbled.

Lucy peaked up at her, before flicker back to the book. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking…"

Bella cringed, her fingers twitching. "18," she replied "I'm 18".

Lucy's eyebrows shot up "Really…" she said slowly "You don't look 18". Bella grimaced, but it was true, she was more mature that others. Her mom had said loads of time. Renee was always acting childish while Bella settled for being responsible.

"How old are you?" Bella replied, her tone nonchalant.

Lucy smiled "I just turned 18 a few months back." her smile became much softer "Mom threw me a party even though I didn't want one. She was a lot of fun…"

Bella cocked her eyebrow curiously. She would've thought Lucy would be a little stubborn about asking questions. Her façade seemed that way yesterday. She looked so serious… "You must love your mom a lot if you decided to move out here with Charlie and I"

Lucy locked gazed with Charlie "I wanted to meet him." she said truthfully. "And I guess I did".

Bella finished off her cereal before turning to do the dishes. "So…" she said, nervously gnawing on her lower lip. "Where are you sleeping today?" she looked over her shoulder, Lucy was reading her book again.

"I'm staying in the attic today" she spoke simply, causing Bella to smile slightly "Charlie had cleared it out before he went to work." she shrugged "There's just a few more boxes up there and a lot of dust. But the window's open, that should help".

Bella nodded her head, turning back to the sink. "How did he take it?" she asked "Last night I mean"

"Hmm…" Lucy mumbled "Well, he certainly was shocked." she laughed lightly. "I guess it was unexpectant and sudden. Of course I thought he'd be shocked, but he barely talked to me today"

Silence followed. It was something Bella hated. It made her uneasy and nervous. Bella concentrated intently on doing the dishes. Distracting herself from anything else. But what would she do today? Read? "I take it you like wolves" Bella stated, peaking at Lucy from the corner of her eye.

Lucy's eyes flickered to Bella. A smile forming. "I love wolves…" she whispered. A smile begun to creep onto Bella's face. She knew exactly what she was going to do today…

**

* * *

**

Please review me, and I'm sorry for any mistakes.


	3. It's my fault

_**Chapter 3: it's my fault.**_

* * *

"Bella, what're you doing?" came Lucy's bell like voice. Bella looked over her shoulder, the phone to her ear. She was trying to get in touch with Jacob, possibly inviting him over if he was up for it. But no one was picking up the phone, which annoyed her. Bella grumbled incoherently to herself, turning round to a confused Lucy. Her piercing blue eyes crossing over cutely.

Bella smiled, kinda reminded her of Alice. Lucy was quite small, just smaller than Bella. And was slender too, also like Bella. You could definitely tell the two looked like twins, but, their eyes were just different colours. Yet, some parts of their facial features looked different. Like how Lucy had dimples in both her cheeks and on the left side of her chin. And how her nose was shaped more like a button.

Bella didn't have dimples or the cute button nose, she had a straight nose. Normal. If you looked at them from behind though, you wouldn't be able to tell who was who. But Bella guessed that was Charlie's doing. Their hair and pale skin.

Lucy's lips tilted up "You're looking at me strangely, you know" she said, her dimples appearing.

Bella looked away, flushing red. "Sorry…" she mumbled "I was just trying to get hold of a friend. He likes wolves, you know"

Lucy curiously lifted a delicate eyebrow "Oh? Do I get to meet this friend?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels. Something Bella noticed her do when she was curious.

Bella smiled lightly "I was hoping he would come visit," she mumbled "But I guess he doesn't want to see me".

Lucy slowly walked over to her, peaking up at Bella "You really like this friend, don't you?" she said, her tone light. Bella gave her a small smile and nodded. Lucy smiled, her eyes looking around the room. But, they landed on Bella's left hand. Her brow scrunched "You're engaged?" she states.

Bella's face grew brighter in colour, before she hid her hand behind back. "Yeah…" she mutters, looking away. "I'll be getting married in a month". Bella's eyes widened, she was getting married in one month. It was strange for her to say it, if was a foreign word to her. She found it hard to even think of it. She was getting married…

Lucy blinked, straightening up, her head held high, in a somewhat intimidating way. "You're getting married in a month" she repeats, her tone nonchalant. Bella grimaced at the alien word, but nods her head. Lucy shakes her head slowly, making Bella shift her weight from foot to foot nervously. Is she disapproving? Last time Bella checked, she didn't _need_ the blessing of her _sister_. Her nose wrinkled. She couldn't get used to the word sister. Let alone her sister.

Lucy slowly turned around, walking toward the kitchen window and gazed out in silence. For a split second, Bella did feel intimidated. It wasn't purposely, just something about the way she stood made her uneasy and nervous. "Marriage…" Lucy repeated again "That's big" a humourless chuckle escaping her "You're taking the huge step" another chuckle.

"Is there something wrong with getting married?" Bella asked, her body rigid as she waited for a response.

Lucy craned her head over her shoulder, looking back at Bella with those ice cold eyes that could cause hell to freeze over. Bella shivered under the intense gaze. "Just a lot to take in, is all" she gave a stiff smile. "A sister I hardly even know is getting married in a month. Who wouldn't be shocked? You're only 18, after all, fresh out've high school".

Bella cringed. The memory of her mother and father invading her mind. How they married, had a baby and divorced in the blink of an eye. But she wondered about Charlie and Lucy's mother. How did that even happen? Why did Charlie go behind Renee's back? Was it intentional? Why-

"My mom met Charlie at the local market" Lucy's voice pulled Bella out of her train of thought, causing her to blink repeatedly. It was like she read her mind. Lucy turned round and leaned against the wall, her arms crossing and her face soft. "She said it was like love at first sight, kinda made me jealous." a small smile played on her blood red lips "Mom wasn't a bad person, honestly. She wasn't some whore that would sell her body on the street, or do it to get laid. No, mom was always kind and caring to everyone".

Bella's brow knitted together "Why're you telling me this?" she asked.

Lucy laughed half-heartedly "I bet you hate me. For what my Mom did to Charlie and Renee" Bella's eyes widen, she had never told Lucy about Renee. How did she know? "It was my fault Renee and Charlie split up".

Bella froze, her stomach churned. It couldn't have been Lucy. She seemed too innocent to do anything to anyone. No, it couldn't have been her. Bella slumped her shoulders weakly "You weren't even born" she stated bluntly.

"No, I wasn't" Lucy gave another small smile. "Charlie and Mom had an affair just before Renee and Charlie were married. Renee was already four months pregnant with you at the time. But, before Charlie ended their relationship, Mom had conceived." Lucy eyed Bella wearily, not knowing if to continue.

Bella nods her head "Go on…" she whispered.

"She was going to tell Charlie about me, but when she saw how happy he was with Renee, well, it broke her heart." a sad spark flashed through her eyes. "A few months after you were born, Mom's stomach was huge" a smile quickly was pulled up, but faded just as quick. "And of course, she was jealous of Renee and did the worse thing possible" she looked up at Bella, straight in the eye "She told Renee about the affair".

Bella shakily nodded her head, gulping down loudly. "Why?" she asked.

Lucy sighed and looked back out the window "Mom was angry, sad and depressed after Dad left her for Renee. She just wanted to make her pay…" Bella's stomach continued to churn "It wasn't intentional, I swear, it was all those pent up emotions that had spilled over. She loved Charlie with all her heart and wanted to be with him. But Renee was stopping her…"

Bella took a moment to process this. "So…what did your mom do, after she told Renee, I mean"

Lucy grimaced "Mom got really guilty and ran away. Back home" Bella's brow knitted together "She went back home to stay with her parents, back in Canada. But as far as we knew, Renee didn't tell Charlie about me." she turned to give Bella a small smile "It really is all my fault that they split up".

Bella shook her head, exiting the room. Lucy watched silently as she walked away.

**

* * *

**

Ok, maybe it's not that a good chapter. But I'm working up to it, really! I've also got a lot of ideas in my head so that's keeping me calm when I worry about getting writers block. But, please review me and I'll have the next update shortly. Thanks for reading! Also, Jacob could be in the next chapter -wink, wink- so there's a bonus if you review me!


End file.
